


Sleep Talking

by angelus2hot



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Community: fandom_stocking, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 21:06:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13373064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: Set during the Season 1 Episode Angel. Angel tells Buffy she talks in her sleep.





	Sleep Talking

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Sleep Talking  
>  **Fandom:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Angel/Buffy Summers  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Word Count:** 216  
>  **Summary:** Set during the Season 1 Episode Angel. Angel tells Buffy she talks in her sleep.  
>  **A/N:** written for juliet316 for fandom_stocking

“Did you know you talk in your sleep?”

Buffy spun around to face him, her eyes wide with shock. “I do not!”

An amused smile graced his face. “You do.”

_How embarrassing._ She just hoped she hadn’t said anything too... _What if she had talked about how handsome she found him or worse what if she had said how much she wanted to kiss him?_ Buffy began to pray to every deity she could think of that she had kept her mouth shut. “What did I say?”

Angel’s smile widened. He loved teasing her but at the look on her face he took pity on her. “You just said that you liked me and you wondered if I liked you too.”

She felt her knees almost buckle with relief. It could have been so much worse.

The look of immense relief on her face brought his curiosity to the forefront. “What did you think you had said?”

Buffy shook her head. “Nothing. I’m late for class.” She turned around and started for the door. 

“Buffy.” His voice was like velvet as he whispered her name. “Just so you know, I like you too.”

A huge grin spread across her face as she walked out of the room. _Maybe she should talk in her sleep more often._


End file.
